Apprentice
by Backgroundchick41
Summary: Becoming a Yautja apprentice was the last thing on Alex' mind that day but it happened and well she's starting to fall for this creature two feet taller then her and she hopes he's falling for her as well. YautjaOc/HumanOc- rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be gentle! But i do like critics(sp)! **

**I don't own Predator or Alien! but i do wish i did! **

**ReddWriter: i hope it sounds better i went over it again and fixed as much as i could... i was up early and wrote this off of memory from my dream so it came out pretty crappy if i do say so my self! but Thanks for the help! **

**Alexandra Jamie Lopez **

I was racing through the jungle with that black snake like thing chasing me I just couldn't shake it. I hated this, I had volunteered to be the medic but I also was taken up as a bodyguard when my brother dropped out of the Amazonian Expedition we both signed up for. Now here I was running from some four legged snake like creature with an elongated head and a long ass fucking tail that looked like a fucking scorpion's. I came to root of a tree that was in my way I did a baseball slid under it and did a roll out. I stumbled but jumped on to my feet only to start running again. I had a few things on me, one was my backpack which was the medic pack I had taken off the kid who had something wrapped around his face he was holding it for me while I checked out something. I didn't stick around long enough to know what even happened to the kid that was flirting with me before we even started, he had to be about 17 and only reason he was on the expedition was because his dad was the one funding it. I also had a rifle over my shoulder plus my machete on my waist and then the two 9mm under my arm pits. I could hear the creature getting closer as its claws gripped in to the trees as it jumped from tree to tree as it chased me. I twisted around just in time to miss the creature's large claws going to slash at my throat I pulled my machete out fast to slash both it's hands off in one fluid motion it screeched in pain which made my head throb. I had dropped my machete to see it was on the ground disfigured by the alien's blood. I watched the alien come closer it's tail flicking behind it back and forth. I quickly pulled my 9mms and pushed them into the creature's mouth pulling the triggers multiple times, finally it groaned and then slumped to the side. I pulled my rifle out and shot the head off. I gripped the creature's head through the eye sockets and pulled it behind me as I trailed through the jungle I could hear the blood of the creature's blood melting the dirt it was dragged over. I noticed that my hands had multiple cuts all over them from when I stuck the gun in to the creature's mouth; it must have been from the creature's silver teeth. I walked towards the sound of running water when I got there I was meet with another creature but this creature was bipedal and was huge! Like 7 feet tall this towered over my small 5 foot figure. But this creature was laying half in and half out of the water and next to it was a head of a creature like the one I dragged with me but instead it had a huge fanned out head like a crown and it was like five times bigger than the one I dragged behind. The bipedal creature was bleeding I think it was anyway because glowing green goo was coming out of large slashes all over it. I plopped my creature's head next to his and sat next to him. I got out my medic pack. I pulled out the strongest needle I had since I felt the creature's skin it seemed pretty thick. I cleaned out the first wound and sewed it up. He twitched and growled softly in his sleep. I kept working till it was pretty dark. I sighed as I had one last wound to sew up and wrap it was on his thigh. I had to use my teeth to cut his fish net up and give myself enough room for me to sew up his wound. I was on my knees between his legs and as I sewed his wound. I sighed and pulled away wrapping his leg up with the last bite of ace bandages I had. I was so tired I crawled over to his side that wasn't next to the heads and used his arm as a pillow and just let sleep pull me in. I didn't care anymore if one of those creatures killed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story so please be gentle! But i do like critics(sp)! **

**I don't own Predator or Alien! but i do wish i did! **

**Reddwriter: i made this chapter longer so hopefully you reread it! thx for the critics! **

**Alexandra Jamie Lopez **

I curled closer to the creature or what I thought was the creature when I opened my eyes I was on a very fluffy bed I was curling closer to a pillow and furs.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud as I looked around in this room on the walls were many skulls. From my medical classes I could tell that some were human but they were on the lowest levels of the wall. I went to get up but I then realized that I didn't have any clothes on.

"Holy fuck." I groaned and pulled one of the furs up to my chest. I got up and started to look at the heads and I noticed one it was the one I had found the bipedal creature with but there was another on the other side. The bipedal creature had killed two of the same the creature but both had different and same features the one I found him with had a bigger crown. I touched the tip of the head when the door made a woosh noise I turned fast to find the bipedal creature standing there.

"Hi." I whispered he stepped closer in a frightening manner which made me step back. The next thing I know I'm lifted up by my underarms and placed on the bed edge the creature kneeled in front of me and took hold of my left hand that wasn't holding the fur up. He was clicking and trilling as he checked my hands out. That's when I noticed they weren't all cut up any longer.

"You did this?" I asked him. He nodded and trilled at me.

"Thank you." I whispered he touched some buttons on his wrist.

"You helped me." his voice came out of the mask.

"Yes I did." I said.

"I make you my apprentice. I give you gift of Yautja blood. This is only reserved for the ones we life-mate with and the ones we call brother and sister." I looked at him that was why I was naked because he gave me his blood? or was it because he was checking my body for wounds?

"What does the Yata blood do?" I asked.

"Yautja." He corrected me and then he dug his nails in to my arm blood came from it and I hissed in pain but then the pain slowed and then it healed quickly.

"Why didn't your wounds heal then?" I asked him.

"They were too deep only small wound such as those heal quickly. And your life is expanded." He said as he sat next to me on the bed.

"How long with live?" I asked him.

"1000 years is the oldest Yautja." He said thoughtfully.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"102." He said and leaned back so he was laying across the bed.

"What do we do now?" I asked him.

"We go to clan ship. I tell my father of you. You must meet him, he is Clan Leader. I am often off hunting most seasons but while on clan ship I have business. Your living quarters are the room next to this but it is empty now so while at clan ship you must pick out your room stuff." I just nodded my head then I remembered.

"Can I get my clothes back?" I asked him.

"I threw them in the incinerator except for your under things. There is cloth in your room you may go salvage wear able items out of them." he said I got up and went to my new room to find my thong and bra were perfectly clean so I pulled them on. I used a dark blue cloth as a sarong around my waist and found a lighter cloth and wrapped my breast in them like a tube top. I sighed and turned to see him standing there.

"I don't know your name I'm Alexandra." I said he grunted.

"R'ka it means fire." he said I nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you R'ka." I said to him.

"I shall show you the ship. I followed behind him as he pointed to the room next to mine.

"This is the Kehrite or training room. We shall train here whenever we get free time. One clan ship we have large one where we also will train while there." he said in the room it had a matted floor then in the back wall was many weapons made of wood.

"Wow." I said it was like a dojo. He showed me that brig and showed me what to do if I was to fly the ship. He then showed me the kitchen and dining room areas then he gave me a wrist thing like his.

"It is for you. It is like your ooman computer." He had told me.

"What do I do with it?" I asked him.

"You may find object for your clan ship room and send request there while we fly to Clan ship. And also bourse to find what you wish in your room here." he said. "I get two rooms?" I asked him.

"Yes, your room here will be for when we are out hunting and your clan ship room is when we are on Clan ship." He said I smiled and nodded. He showed me to the medic room and then he showed me the bulk head where all supplies and such were kept and sorted till being need. He then led me back to my room. the pile of cloths still sat in the same pile as earlier then he showed me a button to push to make my bed slid out of the wall on it was a fluffy mattress like his but it was bear without furs.

"You may have that fur you took from my chambers till we get to Clan Ship." He said I nodded and went over to the fallen fur and placed in on its new temporary home. "Thanks." I mumbled as I started scroll through the wrist computer thingy.

"I shall be retiring. In the morning we shall reach Clan Ship." He said I nodded muttering an okay. The wrist computer had a hologram of what my new clan ship room looked like. It was interesting. I played around a little making sure I put three soft black now expensive furs on my bed with one long fluffy white pillow. I then made black and white racks on the left wall of my room the wall behind the bed I put a picture of a very handsome Yautja (weird thinking that). I then put two dressers on the right wall with many clothes that were cheap all I had to do was input my sizes and I guess they would be made for me. I was getting a little bored so I got up and went to R'ka's door. I knocked and it shooshed open with R'ka in front of it.

"What is it, Xandra?" he growled at me pronouncing my name wrong but it didn't really matter.

"Can I ask you a few things?" I asked him overlooking the growl.

"Yes, come inside." He said I kind of scurried to his bed and sat on it this made him make a funny noise that sounded like laughter.

"What is it you wish to know?" he asked me.

"What does an apprentice do? Are there other humans?" I asked him.

"An apprentice is a human like yourself that an Yautja sees worthy of knowing all the Yautja history and ways. As my apprentice you shall accompany me back and forth from Clan Ship to hunting land. During time on Clan ship you will be dressed in high fashion for we will have to go to many meetings since my sire is Clan Leader and wishes me to be the next leader when he meets the great Cetanu. When we are on Clan Ship you will learn from my sire in our history while my maker will teach you of female duties in Yautja society. I will train you in the art of hunting. My siblings may step in every now and then to help in your trainings as well. While hunting you will help me hunt you will acquire many of your own trophies while on our hunting trips. As well you will have to continue your hunting training here but you will free of society training and history. There are other oomans on the Clan Ship many are also apprentice others are life mates to some yautja and others are servants." He said as he laid on his back next to me.

"So I will be welcomed at your clan ship?" he turned his head to me when I asked him.

"Yes, my clan ship is one of the few who openly accepts Oomans in our society. My sister has an apprentice named Sheila they are like sisters to each other. My sister's life mate also has a ooman apprentice and he is Sheila's life mate. Then there are yautja like my younger brother Yeyinde he has taken a female ooman servant as his life mate she is not a servant no more but she is still ooman but they do have two yautja pups and one ooman pup." I nodded understanding what he was saying.

"So what happens when you become Clan Leader?" I asked him.

"We will remain on Clan Ship for longer time only go off to hunt when I find it extremely important." He said I nodded once again.

"Will we ever go back to earth?" I asked him as I laid down next to him.

"In time." his words made me think would I ever see my mother or father again would I see my three idiot brothers again or their stupid families?

Will Alan blame himself for me going missing or that the whole expedition was now dead?

I fell asleep curled to his side once again. I'm sure he would be annoyed if he himself wasn't asleep as well.

**Well that's it for now i changed this up before so i hope yall like it!**


End file.
